Nous sommes la peste
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Cette ville, sale et impie, pue. Nous, les Marcheuses, nous sommes sa peste.


Cet OS a été rédigé durant la nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Peste ». Temps de rédaction : une heure de 22 à 23 heures.

L'univers est celui de la pièce les Bacchantes d'Euripide, que je vous conseille vivement.

Il y a aussi de grosses références à Antonin Artaud, qui a écrit Le théâtre et son double, et plus précisément au chapitre « le théâtre, c'est la peste » (qui est sans conteste mon chapitre préféré).

Bonne lecture !

« Nous sommes la peste »

Cette ville est sale comme une moisissure. Cette ville pue, pue. Elle sent l'homme. Pourquoi nous avoir amenées ici, ô Dionysos ? Conduis-nous plutôt dans les forêts sauvages où courir parmi les chênes !

Je le vois bien, moi, Xion, bacchante parmi les bacchantes, que dans ces prisons impies nous dépérissons. Nous sommes tes filles après tout. Nous obéissons. Nous croyons en toi, je crois en toi mais je t'en prie, dis-moi de quoi sert cette souffrance ? La reconnaissance de ton état divin nécessite-t-elle l'enfermement de tes compagnes ? C'est assez. Je m'assieds sur le sol froid et sec. Je mets en toi toute ma foi. Avec mes amies (lionnes en cage) j'attends.

.

Le palais se détruit à présent. Ah il est beau, Penthée le roi de Thèbes ! Ignare et impie … comme Agavé sa mère est chanceuse de le tuer ! C'est un sublime châtiment que tu lui offres. J'arrache à mains nues les pierres des prisons qui nous continrent tantôt. Douce vengeance. Moi, Kairi, fille de la Lydie et suivante du Bachique, je supporterais pour toi mille douleurs.

C'est Naminé, ma sœur de cœur comme de sang, qui souffre de trop – tu sais comme elle est fragile. Pourtant, vois, elle tient bon. Donnes-lui encore ta force, frappe-la de ton aiguillon céleste. Je ne veux pas craindre pour elle.

.

Nous sommes la peste. Je le sais. Nous, les Marcheuses. Je suis faible, mon Dieu, et toi, tu es grand en tout point. Je me présente, humble face à toi.

Naminé, fille blonde et pâle, je fais vœu de souscrire aux mœurs bacchanales et de pratiquer les saintes orgies. Tu es grand Dionysos, un père pour moi, un frère aussi, tout autant qu'un amant. Je t'aime, nous t'aimons toutes d'un amour si fort qu'il nous donne une force incroyable. Nous purifions cette cité, oh je te promets qu'on te reconnaîtra. Sais-tu, avant que nous n'ayons pour ordre de danser autour du palais, j'ai visité le tombeau de ta mère. En marbre peint son image se tenait là – comme elle était belle, ta mère Sémélé. Le déshonneur doit la quitter, et depuis les plis du Cithéron ses sœurs devront bien un jour la reconnaître.

Mais j'aperçois Xion, la première à t'avoir suivie. Que fait-elle ? Elle s'éloigne du travail que nous menons, sont-ce là tes ordres ? Elle se dirige vers les ménades, là où le sol ruisselle de lait. Sa couronne de lierre frais se penche sur san crâne au gré du vent. Elle est belle, ta bacchante. Je l'aime, elle aussi, comme une mère et comme une sœur et comme une amante.

Où qu'elle aille, veille bien sur elle, elle t'est fidèle entre toutes et nous avons bien vu comme elle souffrait d'être enfermée.

Pour nous, mes amies, continuons à sonner du tambourin. Soyons le mal pour le bien.

.

Monseigneur le Rugissant, je te vois à présent. J'ai gagné le Cithéron sacré, j'en ai gravi les pierres, je voulais les voir, ces ménades, ces femmes que l'on punit.

Il y a trois bandes, chacune dirigée par une des filles de Cadmos. Agavé, Inô et Autonoé, les sœurs de ta mère, sont comme des chiennes de Lyssa. Mais voici que tu ériges, tout en haut d'un pin Penthée, ce roi terrible, ton cousin. Je voudrais presque vomir. Les ménades se jettent sur lui et c'est un torrent de chair et de sang. Tu es cruel. J'aimerais ne pas t'aimer. Même là, pourtant, où tu n'es ni juste ni bon je t'aime.

Le roi se débat horriblement, et c'est sa mère qui, portée par ton énergie sublime, l'égorge a mains nues. Elle a porté le premier coup, et le coup fatal. La mort de la proie n'arrête pas leur fureur, et elles continuent de déchirer les chairs sanguinolentes. Parmi ces femmes criminelles, certaines devront mourir, ou partir. D'autres auront droit aux bienfaits de la purification.

Car tu es le Dieu du Théâtre, et c'est là ton rôle.

Mais voici qu'une blonde aux yeux clairs, nymphe furieuse, achève le massacre en brisant le dernier membre. Agavé détache la tête du corps, et cours vers la ville, fière de son trophée. Elle croit avoir tué un lion.

Toutes ces femmes seront détruites, non ?

.

Notre besogne est achevée, à présent il nous faut nous cacher. Je prends Naminé ma sœur dans mes bras, le vin ce soir la soignera. La mère de Penthée descend, une tête rouge et noire de sang dans les mains. La bienheureuse !

.

Dans les bras de Kairi j'observe Agavé. Elle ne survivra pas à nous, pas vraiment. Elle est déjà en train de mourir dedans. Pauvre femme. Son père l'intercepte, la malheureuse, dans quelques minutes une souffrance terrible lui tranchera la gorge.

.

Petit à petit, les ménades semblent revenir à elles. Est-ce là ton action ? Agavé doit à présent comprendre la vérité, je n'ai pas envie de la voir quand elle verra qu'elle a tué son fils. Je sais bien que toutes mes sœurs sont là-bas, mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de cette femme sublime. Elle souffre, sais-tu ? Elle ne pleure pas, pour autant. Elle se tient droite. Elle a encore dans les yeux la lueur furieuse que j'attribuais à ton dard. Les autres femmes se tordent au sol, en larmes et en cris. Elle, elle s'agenouille, remplit ses mains du nectar des abeilles et de vin, les lèves vers l'Olympe, et bois. Elle te reconnaît ! La femme te reconnaît ! Elle sait que tu es grand. Le vin la soulage, je m'approche d'elle. Elle voit sur ma peau la nébride et le thyrse dans ma main. Elle vient jusqu'à moi, et murmure des mots de pardon, de repentir. Des mots d'amour. Je la relève et l'embrasse, elle est membre de notre cortège à présent. Elle sera mon amante parmi mes amantes. Moi, Xion, au nom de ma foi et de son repentir et de sa force et de sa beauté et de sa foi, je te pris d'accepter Larxène comme ta suivante.

.

Compagnes du Bachique, nous sommes le théâtre.

Or, le théâtre, c'est comme la peste, dira Artaud dans deux mille cinq cent ans.

Ou on en meurt, ou on en guérit purifié.

Vois, Bachos, Agavé et ses sœurs mortes.

Vois, Dionysos, cette belle fille de la terre que nous ramène Xion, marcheuse entre les marcheuses.

Nous avons tué et purifié.

Car nous sommes la peste.


End file.
